The Problem
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Completed. Big Problems come up when Kiva gets pregnant as well as other disasters. Readers! MEGAS XLR has made it on the cartoons section list! Thank you to all those who supported MEGAS XLR!
1. Chapter 1: What’s the Big Deal!

Chapter 1: What's the Big Deal?!

Reggae: Firstly this story is Alternative Universe. Also I only put up this story because I can type it up quick enough at the Library. Don't know when I'll be able to update my other stories (they're on diskette- diskettes are not allowed here). Sorry for the inconvenience. But meanwhile enjoy this new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR. Won't repeat this.

Jamie sat at his favourite bar drinking a bottle of Heineken. He and Coop have been having disagreements for a while because Coop was now treating the robot better than him. Two months after defeating those aliens and Coop was treating the robot like royalty and Jamie like worthless scrap heap caused their friendship to disintegrate.

"Hello Jamie," a voice said from behind Jamie in a bubbly and giggling tone, "want to have sex with me saddy face?" the person teased and kissed his cheek.

Jamie turned around and nearly fainted when he saw the brown skinned Kiva. She had her red hair let out and was wearing a short black leather dress and high heeled sandals.

She must really be depressed about not being able to go back to her time after the curse placed on her a month before we defeated those aliens. She's DRUNK! (Jamie's thoughts)

"What's the matter?" Kiva asked, " 'fraid I'll get better _service_ from Coop?" she challenged and pointed in the direction where Coop was downing rum as if his life depended upon it, a large crowd was gathered around him cheering him on.

"No," Jamie responded coldly, "you're drunk," he added when he noticed two empty vodka bottles that she held expertly in one hand while her other one was now sensually stroking his black hair and neck.

"So what?" Kiva asked between giggles, "it's not like I'mm under 18 Jamie," she told him, "you aint gonna have the law on you or nothing," she added and placed the bottles down on the counter then used her now free hand to stroke him from his ear straight down his back.

"I'm outta here," Jamie said in annoyance, "I'd try to drag you home, but I know you'd just karate kick me and run off with Coop," he stated and left the bar.

"Damn RIGHT!" Kiva cried angrily as she glared after him, "faggot," she muttered, "oh Coop!" she cried flirtatiously as she hurried over to Coop who was now downing even more of that really strong rum and becoming more intoxicated by the second.

End of Chapter1

Reggae: My first Megas XLR fanfic. No definite pairings yet, so don't ask. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: They wake Up

Chapter 2: They wake Up

Kiva woke up with a wicked headache.

Can't believe that I drank so much last night! Now I feel like I want to VOMIT! (Kiva's thoughts)

Kiva got up and hurried into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. She then went to the sink and proceeded to wash her face. But when she stood up and looked into the mirror, she screamed.

"What's going on?" Coop asked sleepily but urgently as he hurried in the direction of Kiva's scream, "what's wr....?" he started to ask but stopped when he saw Kiva, "where's your clothes!" he demanded in fright and shock.

"I don't..." Kiva started then stopped and pointed at Coop's head, "what's that?" she stuttered pointing a shaky finger at something on Coop's head.

"What's what?" Coop asked curiously and touched his head, "this better no be...Oh Christ!" he shrieked after starting to speak seriously and softly at first but shrieked when he saw a thong appear in his hand after pulling off whatever was on his head, "you don't think we..." he continued but then stopped as he suddenly fainted.

End of Chapter 2

Reggae: Please Review.


	3. Chapter3: The Phone Conversation

Chapter 3: The Phone Conversation.

(One Hour Later)

"What do you mean you and Coop slept together!" Jamie cried incredulously over the phone, "I didn't know that you were that drunk!" he told her as he heard her sob, "I probably should've worried since you came unto me first," he added feeling a bit guilty.

"WHAT!" Coop shrieked angrily, "you knew she was that drunk already!" he demanded, "why didn't you take her home?"

"Just because you got a speaker phone at your house now don't mean you can yell at me!" Jamie responded angrily, "I didn't sleep with her," he said in his own defense.

"Well I was drunk!" Coop cried, "You of all people know that this wouldn't happen if I were sober," he said.

"As if I can be so sure now," Jamie muttered but the speaker phone allowed Coop to hear him.

"Excuse me!" Coop exploded, "what the HELL is that supposed to mean!" he cried in a fury.

"We're no longer friends Coop," Jamie reminded him harshly, "I don't know what you do now," he said frankly as he twirled the phone cord between his fingers, "and honestly I really don't care," he said with open detest.

"You're just jealous of me and Megas," Coop spoke up.

"I could care less if that dumb robot exploded with you in it!" Jamie shrieked at him in fury.

"Maybe you'd be happy if it actually happened," Coop said suddenly and he sounded cold and serious.

"What?" Jamie cried incredulously, "you know what," he said quickly, "if we're not talking about what happened between you two, hang up and leave me the fuck alone."

"You didn't have such language when we hung around," Coop stated and his voice had open disapproval.

"Like I care," Jamie spat, "anyway," he said, "do you think you should do a pregnancy test now Kiva?" he asked turning his attention to the one who called him.

"Pregnancy test!" Kiva squeaked, "why would I need that?" she asked fearfully.

"To make sure that you're not pregnant with Coop's kid," Jamie stated the obvious.

Suddenly there was a crash to the floor.

"She fainted," Coop said simply, "I can't care for a kid man," he complained.

"That aint my problem!" Jamie told him, "choose your buddies more wisely and next time they might keep you from repeating something this stupid," he saud bluntly.

"You mean like you," Coop pointed out in a teasing tone.

"No," Jamie said icily, "I stopped being your buddy a long time ago," he said and hung up.

End Of Chapter 3

Reggae: Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Pregnancy Test and the Argume...

Chapter 4: Pregnancy Test and the Argument

(Two Days Later)

"Coming," Jamie said as he stepped out of the shower dripping wet, "keep your pants on!" he cried angrily when the knocks got really loud and he quickly slipped on a robe and wiped off his hands and feet.

Jamie quickly went to answer the door. Wondering who couldn't wait.

"Hello Jamie," Coop said formally.

"What are doing here?" Jamie asked instead of greeting him.

"This," Coop said and stuffed a pregnancy test in Jamie's face.

"Is it positive?" Jamie asked.

"What do you think?" Kiva asked coldly as she pushed her way past both Coop and Jamie and went inside, "Hi Jamie," she said a bit more brightly and smiled at him despite her puffy face (from crying).

"Hey Kiva," Jamie said kindly.

"What about me?" Coop asked and Jamie gave him a dirty look, hissed his teeth and walked off.

"Lucky I let you in," Jamie said frankly and walked over to the red velvet sofa and sat beside Kiva, "so what's going to happen?" he asked turning his attention to Kiva.

"How am I going to care for a baby?" Kiva whined and sounded on the verge of tears, "first I can't go home, then I have sex with Coop and now I'm pregnant," she listed, "my life's over," she said and buried her head in Jamie's lap.

"Ummm There, there," Jamie said blushing slightly, "what?" he demanded angrily when he saw Coop glaring at him.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have taken her home," Coop stated.

"She also said she'd beat me up if I tried to," Jamie said and Kiva let out a loud wail, "see what you did?" he snapped angrily as he tried to comfort a now close to sobbing Kiva.

"What?" Coop demanded angrily, "I can't say anything now that you're around?" he demanded.

"You're skating on thin ice," Jamie hissed, "mind you break it."

"What are you going to do?" Coop threatened.

"Just don't sit beside me," Jamie said coldly and turned to Kiva to see her glaring at him.

"Why can't this whole thing just be resolved?" Kiva demanded angrily, "Coop paid more attention to Megas," she stated, "So What!" she cried, "your friendship's more important than a dumb robot," she said.

"Megas is not dumb," Coop said firmly.

"And Coop and I are no longer friends," Jamie told her, "and it was by my choice not Megas," he added.

"Your just jealous of Megas," Coop muttered softly.

"THAT'S IT!" Jamie blew up, "Get out of my place NOW COOP!" he cried furiously and pointed at the door.

"No," Coop said firmly and sat in a chair directly across from Jamie, "I aint leaving," he said simply.

"YOU DON'T GO AND I'LL TURN YOUR MEGAS INTO A MINI!" Jamie exploded his face red with fury, "and I mean a mini," he said then showed Coop his pinky.

"You touch Megas and I'll kill you," Coop hissed softly.

"I'd like to see you try," Jamie stated and Coop started to rise.

"STOP IT!" Kiva shouted and they both turned to her in surprise, "you hate Megas because it took away your friend's attention," she said to Jamie, "and you're upset because you think that Jamie's just being a pain," she said to Coop.

"HEY!" Jamie cried, "I'm not being a pain!" he protested.

"According to you," Coop stated.

"Kiva," Jamie said ignoring Coop entirely, "you are welcome to return anytime that you want," he told her, "Coop however," he continued, "will have problem getting past the hotel guards if he keeps on refusing to leave my place," he informed her, "a place which he wasn't even welcomed into in the first place," he added.

"Just because you now have cash because you're some game tester for the Sony PS2,"Coop retorted angrily, "you wouldn't be this loaded if you didn't", he stated, "I'm glad we stopped being friends," he said, "you only stopped being friends with me because you're a jerk," he accused.

"What!" Jamie spat, "we're not friends now and it's all for the better," he stated, "for both sides I presume," he added.

"I'm Peachy," Coop said formally, "what about you?" he asked.

"I pick my company very carefully now," Jamie stated, "I've come to enjoy my own company," he said proudly.

"In other words it's lonely at the top," Coop said matter of factly.

"No it's pretty crowded actually," Jamie stated surprising both Kiva and Coop, "it's just that I've learned that best friends a bunch of crap and few acquaintances and no close friends what so ever is a sweet deal," he stated.

"You really think best friends are crap?" Kiva asked him sadly.

"Well not if the best friend is you" Jamie added good-naturedly.

"I think we should go," Coop said seriously.

"Okay," Kiva said slowly, "bye Jamie," she said happily as she rose with Coop to leave.

"Bye," Coop said coldly as he and Kiva headed for the door.

"Bye," Jamie said kindly, "Kiva," he added and gave Coop a meaningful look.

Jamie locked the door behind them.

Poor Kiva. I hope she'll be okay. That Coop however can rot in HELL! (Jamie's thoughts)

End Of Chapter 4

Reggae: Review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

Chapter 5: The Accident

(Four Months Later at the Hospital)

"It will be okay," Jamie kept telling himself as he paced in the waiting room, "it will be okay," he repeated.

He couldn't believe that this had happened. One moment he's playing a Demo for FFXII and the next moment he's hurrying to the hospital after receiving a call on his cell.

"Jamie?" Goat asked as he entered the waiting room, "any news on Coop yet?" he asked as he now looked at his shoes.

"No," Jamie responded, "Kiva's resting on a stretcher after fainting moments after calling me form here," he reported, "I really hope that he'll be okay," he added looking anxiously at the clock.

"What time did they say that he'll be out of surgery?" Goat asked as he took a seat nearby the standing Jamie.

"Six-thirty which is another hour," Jamie said softly, "I can't believe that someone was drunk at Noon and on the road," he snarled.

"And they said that the driver got away?" Goat asked and Jamie nodded.

"This is nuts," Jamie muttered, "if that drunkard hadn't taken that turn so fast he'd have seen Coop and stopped," he declared, "well that's not likely for a dumb drunkard still," he admitted.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you though," Goat said and Jamie raised an eyebrow, "with the fallout that you and Coop had," he added.

"Our ended friendship doesn't make his life any less important to me," Jamie said through clenched teeth, "I don't want him to die," he hissed.

"Hey Man," Goat said in defense, "I never meant it like that," he said and after looking him over for a moment Jamie nodded and sat down in an available seat two seats away from Goat.

(Two Hours Later)

"Is there someone here for Coop?" a doctor asked as he stepped into the waiting room and Jamie raised his hand tiredly, "he's just leaving surgery," he told Jamie, "could you follow me?" he asked.

"My friend…" Jamie started to say pointing at Goat's empty seat.

"I think that it's best that as few people as possible come right now," the doctor said formally, "Miss Jenkins at the desk will let him know that you're with me," he said pointing at the receptionist as the far end of the room.

"It's that guy named Goat right," Mrs. Jenkins asked and Jamie nodded, "I know him," she said simply, "I'll let him know when he returns from…"

"The restroom," Jamie told her and she nodded then returned her attention to the computer.

"Follow me," the doctor instructed and Jamie went with him until they came to a door marked Dr. Sullivan Debeer.

"That's me," Dr. Debeer stated, "please go in," he offered and Jamie stepped in nervously, "sit on the couch it's more comfortable," he suggested but Jamie was hesitant eyeing the simple wooden chair closer to the doctor's desk, "I can see that you're tired," he added and Jamie gave in and sat on the couch.

"I haven't slept in nine days actually," Jamie confessed as he relaxed on the couch, "crunch time for game testers you know," he told the doctor, "I was actually planning on getting back to work by nine," he stated, "but since it will be almost a two hour ride back by now I might have to call and let them know that I might not be back before midnight."

"I don't think that you should be driving with the lack of sleep you've had," Dr. Debeer said seriously.

"I take a taxi," Jamie told him.

"Let me rephrase," Dr. Debeer stated, "I know all the ways people make themselves look awake and refreshed," he told Jamie, "so while you may look just a little tired to your friends, I however can see how exhausted you really are," he pointed out.

"I wont burn out doctor," Jamie said and yawned, "I'll be all right," he said groggily, "I just need to rest my eyes," he said and closed his eyes.

Soon he was snoring and the doctor grinned and decided to tell the details of Coop's condition to Goat first.

* * *

(Following Day at 12:30pm)

Goat sat by Coop's side and held his hand. Paralyzed for life? He had never imagined that happening to Coop. He knew that something must've been wrong when Coop's surgery ended late. But he never expected this.

Kiva sniffled from the other side. She never expected to lose Coop in any way. Actually she never expected to feel bad about losing Coop in any way when she first came to this time. But now she really cared about him and she didn't need to be deeply in love with him to feel awful that not only her friend; but the father of her child (as well), was now permanently paralyzed because of the severe irreparable damage to his spine as well as other miscellaneous damages like his many broken bones and physically damaged face which was covered by bandages.

The door opened to reveal a rather wild looking Jamie. He was breathing hard and looked as if he had just woken up not too long ago.

"That damn doctor purposely let me fall asleep last night," Jamie declared through gritted teeth, "I might be fired thanks to him," he muttered as he entered the room, "how's Coop?" he asked more calmly looking at his unconscious friend who was heavily bandaged and had several machines attached to him.

"Stable but still bordering critical," Goat responded simply, "the doctor told me that you haven't slept for more than five days," he told Jamie, "sure you aren't stretching yourself too thin?"

"I'm fine," Jamie stated, "Dr. Debeer told me he was paralyzed from the neck down," he continued, "are they any other complications?" he asked, "I ran to Coop's room here as soon as the doc told me that he was paralyzed permanently," he explained.

"So you don't know about the physical therapy he needs and the brain damage?" Kiva asked and Jamie's eyes widened.

"Brain damage?" Jamie asked in a whisper, "anything…" he started to say.

"Nothing that will affect him much more than how the other injuries have affected him, " Kiva stated, "but he will have some problem remembering things sometimes," she added sadly.

"What about the cost?" Jamie asked and both Goat and Kiva glared at him, "I mean as in how everything's going to be paid for," he said in defense, "all his treatment along with the surgery already done wont pay off by itself," he added frankly.

"I'm not loaded," Goat stated bluntly.

"I don't have that kind of money," Kiva said and sniffled.

"I'll be ale to work out something with my boss and the bank," Jamie said with a sigh, "I'll make sure Coop's treatments are done even if it kills me," he vowed.

"You don't have to," Coop whispered suddenly.

"What?" Kiva asked anxiously.

"Y-Y-You don't h-h-have t-t-to p-p-pa-pay anything," Coop stuttered.

"So who will pay for it then Megas?" Jamie demanded, annoyed that Coop's first words were pretty much that he didn't want 'charity'.

"I'll put trust more in him than you," Coop countered, "you're just showing off your money," he threw at Jamie.

"If I wanted to show off cash I'd be in Vegas right now pal," Jamie snarled, "not giving it to a jerk like you," he hissed.

"Coop please," Kiva begged, "Jamie only wants to help," she continued, "he rushed right over here from his job just to be here," she told him, "he might even get fired," she added.

Coop lay silent for a moment. He could barely see and could feel that his entire face was covered in bandages. He felt a bit strange but guessed that since he was just recently in an accident that must be why he couldn't feel the rest of his body. He thought about Jamie possibly sacrificing his job to come see him and that he (Jamie) really looked like he had been here all night and not even tried to spruce himself up unlike Goat and Kiva. His conscience bothered him but then he remembered that they were longer friends and also noticed that Jamie had made yet another negative comment about Megas.

"What do you have against Megas?" Coop asked suddenly, "he didn't end our friendship," he continued, "your jealousy of him did," he told Jamie.

"Come on Coop," Kiva admonished, "this is not the time to do this," she said and noticed that Jamie's face contort in anger.

But suddenly Jamie started t laugh.

"You know what?" Jamie said between laughs, "you're right," he admitted to the others surprise, "I was jealous of Megas and that was the biggest factor that ended our friendship," he said, "but you know what?" he asked, "I'm glad it happened," he said and Kiva and Goat gasped.

"Is that so?" Goat asked coldly, "why?" he asked and Kiva also looked like she wanted an explanation.

"Because I used to be a bum," Jamie explained, "now I actually have some money in my pocket and proudly not have to beg for scrounge for extra change," he stated, "so I really should thank Megas," he said, "it's obvious that we were meant to be more of acquaintances than friends," he said finally.

"So you'd spend that much money on an acquaintance?" Coop asked.

"Just because we're not friends anymore doesn't mean what we had means nothing to me," Jamie responded.

"So you'll really pay for everything?" Coop asked, "despite not getting anything in return?"

"Your well being is all that I care about right now," Jamie said honestly, "besides," he continued, "Kiva's baby isn't going to be raised without a Dad," he added.

"Hello everyone," Dr. Debeer said as he came in.

"Good Morning," the others said in unison.

"You're awake, good," Dr. Debeer said simply to Coop, "I need you all to excuse me so that I can talk to Coop alone," he said more seriously.

A silence fell over the others. Kiva, Jamie and Goat looked particularly worried; especially since they hadn't told Coop that he'd never walk or feel anything below his neck ever again.

"Bye Coop," the three said in unison and exited the room.

"I hope that he'll take it well," Goat stated then looked just as forlorn as the others because they all knew that he (Coop) wouldn't.

End of Chapter 5

Reggae: Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with it all

Chapter 6: Dealing with it all

(Three Days Later)

Coop was lying in the bed in silence. He still couldn't believe what he was told by the doctor three days ago. Paralysed from the neck down. Most likely for life. Coop knew that he wasn't Mr. Athletic, but he definitely didn't like the idea of depending on others to take care of the simplest of tasks for him. He'd now need a wheelchair to take him around instead of his legs. He'd also need for others to check if he went to the bathroom in the….

I Don't even want to think about that! It's embarrassing enough that I won't even be able to tell when I need to go to the bathroom since I can't even feel when I need to go now. Don't need to be thinking about the equipment that I'll need to use to… AAHHH! Why can't I stop thinking about all of THIS! (Coop's thoughts)

Coop took a deep breath. Dr. Debeer had told him that he (Coop) wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least a month. Coop suddenly closed his eyes tight as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Dr. Debeer had told him personally about the migraines that were brought on as a result from trauma that he (Coop) had sustained from the accident. Coop was given medication, but Dr. Debeer had told him that they had to give him a low dose because a higher dose would've conflicted with the other medicines that he (Coop) had to take.

"Coop?" a voice asked, "are you awake?"

"Yes Jamie," Coop responded, "you can come in," he told Jamie who came in quietly and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," Jamie said and Coop responded in kind, "have a new position now," he told Coop, "I'm my boss's Executive Consultant," he revealed, "bigger pay check," he added.

"That's great," Coop responded but then coughed.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked urgently.

"Yeah," Coop rasped, "my throat is just a little dry and sore," he admitted.

Jamie looked around then saw a water bottle with a long straw.

"Should I give you some of that?" Jamie asked and Coop nodded when he pointed at the water bottle, "hope this helps," he said as he lifted the top and fed Coop water through the straw (of the water bottle, "are you alright now?"

"Yes thank you," Coop responded, "They're some special antibiotics in that water," he explained, "it not only quenches my thirst but also help keep my throat from becoming infected and inflamed while my wounds heal," he told Jamie.

"Cool," Jamie said and put down the water bottle, "anyway I got you and Kiva a house," he revealed.

"A What!" Coop cried then coughed and winced.

"It's no ordinary house," Jamie said proudly, "it's three storeys, has magnificent gardens…"

"Why the hell did you buy us a house?" Coop asked in confusion.

"Well," Jamie said as he tried to find the right words, "your condition requires special needs," he stated.

"I don't have a **condition**," Coop said firmly in a warning voice.

"Oh come on Coop!" Jamie shouted, "you need a house that is properly equipped for someone who requires a wheel chair for starters!"

"I won't need a wheelchair!" Coop exploded.

"Well you can't exactly get up and walk!" Jamie pointed out.

"I'll find a way," Coop said seriously.

"Well for the time being Christopher Reeves," Jamie said sarcastically, "unless you're gonna go Superman," he said, "you're going to have to do physical therapy among other things to keep yourself fit and healthy," he told Coop, "if you wont take the house because of me," he said, "take it because of Kiva."

"What does Kiva have to do with this?" Coop asked suspiciously.

"She's stressed to a frazzle," Jamie told Coop, "the house will help provide for both your needs," he said, "it has special things in place for both **you **and someone who's going through a pregnancy," he stated, "I even bought it with the staff and everything," he declared.

"Staff?" Coop shouted, "Where did you buy this place?" he demanded, "Beverly Hills?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Jamie responded in an offended tone, "it's only one hundred miles away from where you live."

"One hundred miles!" Coop cried, "Where am I going?" he demanded, "the Sahara Dessert?" he snapped.

"You know what," Jamie said in annoyance, "I already spoke to Kiva," he told Coop, "and she thought that the idea was horrendous," he told a surprised Coop, "I'm getting out of here," he said suddenly and turned to leave.

"Why did she think that it was horrendous?" Coop asked in surprise.

"Get up and ask her yourself," Jamie snapped as he opened the door to leave.

"You know that I can't do that!" Coop exploded, "I can't find out unless you or Kiva come directly in here and tell me."

"Deal with it," Jamie responded icily and left slamming the door behind him loudly.

End of Chapter 6

Reggae: What do you think of this new disagreement? Please Review and note that this story won't be longer than twelve chapters. It might even be shorter.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Call

Chapter 7: Bad Call

(Two hours later at 5pm)

Kiva sat in a Coffee shop near to the Hospital sipping coffee and eating a croissant. She was still rather worried about rejecting Jamie's offer. But it was insane. A house with servants, workers already equipped to deal with both Coop and her own needs? Something was up. Jamie had told her that all he had to do was keep his job and pay off a loan within five years. Kiva immediately refused. She wasn't going to have Jamie stuck in debt because of Coop and herself. Plus Jamie had already contributed an undisclosed sum of money towards Coop's physical therapy already. Jamie was angry about her refusal but Kiva was staunch against accepting Jamie's offer. She could only hope that he didn't try Coop. Coop wasn't stupid but at the same time he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb either. But his pride might keep him from accepting Jamie's crazy offer. She could only sit, eat and hope.

* * *

(Following Day at 2:30pm)

Coop lay on the mat in the recreation room. His instructor had just finished exercising and massaging his muscles. She was now getting his wheelchair to wheel him back to his room. As soon as she returned, two large men helped Coop into the chair. Coop just remained silent and swallowed his feelings of pride, anger and shame. To make things even worse, his instructor Miss Debbie Francis was intent on talking to him as she wheeled him despite Coop's hope for silence and NOT wanting to talk to anyone.

"You must be **so **proud of your friend Jamie," Miss Francis said suddenly and those words caught his attention, "taking up a high paying job to help pay off the costs for both his contribution to your physical therapy and medical bills along with the house he got for you and Kiva through a private loan deal he made with his boss," she chatted, "don't tell Jamie that I told you," she whispered and laughed mischievously, "I only know because I'm going to be one of your physical therapists," she added and laughed heartily.

"Ummm So Jamie's really gone all out?" Coop asked and felt guilty about rejecting Jamie's offer yesterday.

"Oh yes," Miss Francis responded with a firm nod, "he no longer can afford his expensive apartment anymore," she told Coop.

"What!" Coop cried, "but it's his home!"

"Pish Posh!" Miss Francis disagreed, "even Jamie said that only his clothes and a few other possessions were really his," she stated, "the rest belonged to the apartment owners."

"Why didn't he buy an empty apartment then furbish it?" Coop asked more to himself than Miss Francis.

"Jamie blames himself for that," Miss Francis responded, "he was too lazy to go around buying and picking out furniture," she continued, "so he just rented a furnished apartment," she concluded.

"Oh," Coop said, "so where does he live now?" he asked.

"With me," Miss Francis told Coop who would've jumped if he could've moved, "he was going to live in an adjoined room by his new office but that's no way to live," she said defiantly, "especially while doing a job you don't even want," she added.

"What do you mean?" Coop asked in a stern voice but Miss Francis became silent, "Miss Francis?" he asked seriously when he still didn't get a response.

"**Hello** Nurse Betty," Miss Francis said in a VERY overly cherry voice when she saw the blonde haired nurse standing by Coop's room, "you can take over now, can't you?" she asked as she brushed back her light brown hair and ignored Coop's protests, "thanks, bye," she said quickly after the nurse nodded and Miss Francis quickly made her escape.

"Miss Francis!" Coop cried angrily but Nurse Betty conked him on the head, "Oww!"

"This is a hospital, Shhh," Nurse Betty told Coop who pouted but became quiet.

* * *

(7pm at a Bar)

"Another shot Jet," Jamie said formally and slid his glass across the table to the bartender.

"Hnn," Jet responded, refilled the glass and slid it back to Jamie.

Jamie drank the alcoholic beverage in one go. He knew that he was nearing being drunk. But he barely cared. He had just gone through another day of his job and he **HATED** it. He never liked the idea of a desk or supervisory job that always had this one guy or group earning this **HUGE **sum of money just to do some paperwork and or watch the large bunch of workers who had to be breaking their backs to get their jobs done while barely earning anything. Jamie admitted that his past job was NO drop in the bucket when it came to a paycheque. He did earn enough to keep his expensive apartment after all. At least he did until he took this job that earned him five times as much except for the fact that nearly all of his earnings now went to paying off loans that he had to get in order to get the hospital to let Coop continue staying there. He could bet his LIFE that Coop didn't realize that despite his condition the hospital couldn't keep there for more than TWO weeks unless he could come up with a large sum of money UPFRONT. And that was just the down payment to LET Coop stay in the hospital. Jamie used up his savings and got several advances on his paycheque and even some money his boss gave upfront which Jamie didn't have to pay back. That set him back really FAR. His boss also helped him get some of the loans he needed to get the other stuff he had gotten for Coop and Kiva and everything was NON-REFUNDABLE. Now with Coop and Kiva refusing to accept the offer, it seemed to have been all if not MOSTLY in vain.

If I had known this would happen I would've just gotten his down payment dealt with and left him and Kiva to pay everything else on their own. Bet they'd **LOVE **that. (Jamie's thoughts)

"Drinking away your troubles?" a voice asked suddenly and Jamie twirled around to see Kiva, "don't worry," she said, "I've learned **my **lesson of drinking alcohol," she told him as she sat next to him, "but are you about to learn **YOURS**?" she added seriously as she eyed his empty glass.

"Just water this time Jet," Jamie said and slid the glass again to the bartender, "why are you here Kiva?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Oh, Um, well," Kiva responded surprised by Jamie's straight forward (to the point) question, "I was in the neighbourhood and I decided to drop by and um…" she continued as Jamie caught his glass before it passed by him and slowly sipped at the chilled ice water.

"Miss Francis blabbed and Coop told you about it," Jamie said after Kiva drifted off unable to say anything more.

Kiva looked away guiltily. Jamie had caught her red handed.

"It's okay," Jamie told her.

"Don't **lie** to me Jamie," Kiva responded seriously, "I spoke to Miss Francis a few hours ago and she told me that everything wasn't refundable," she revealed.

"So what do you want me to say?" Jamie asked, "that I was **dumb** to offer my assistance?"

"You should've asked us first Jamie," Kiva said, "you could've avoided possibly making a mistake," she added.

"I'll **definitely **remember that next time," Jamie responded sarcastically.

"Don't be like **this** Jamie," Kiva begged.

"Like **WHAT**!" Jamie exploded and not only Kiva but several other patrons in the bar as well gave him shocked looks, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but seriously Kiva," he continued, "what am **I** like?" he asked her pointedly.

"Oh Jamie," Kiva said almost desperately, "you just don't **think **sometimes," she told him, "your heart's in the right place but well…you just don't think everything through thoroughly and end up making things harder for yourself if not also for other people," she explained.

"Oh so I don't think thoroughly," Jamie said calmly, "so me rushing to pay off Coops bills was a thing that wasn't thoroughly thought through?" he asked her.

"Please don't be like this Jamie," Kiva pleaded, "I'm just trying to tell you the truth," she added.

"Truth," Jamie said, "truth hurts," he said frankly.

"Please don't be mad Jamie," Kiva pressed.

"It's alright Kiva," Jamie told her, "I'll just sell the mansion and find alternate jobs for all the experts and servants that I hired," he said with a shrug but made a point to not look at her.

"Oh don't do that," Kiva reprimanded him, "Coop and I…"

"Coop doesn't **want** to move so far away from where he's currently living," Jamie told Kiva, "and I can't blame him since everything and everyone he knows and loves is right here in this town," he said, "and I **don't **want you to agree just because you feel bad about me and the loan," he said before Kiva could protest, "besides, you won't have to worry about Coop's medical expenses and therapy since that's **ALL **paid for," he reminded her, "and you **DID **say that even without that money you and Coop could **manage**," he added.

"Yes I did," Kiva said regretting that she ever had a mouth that she could open, "please don't do this just because you're angry at us," she said suddenly.

"Anger isn't the problem Kiva," Jamie told her honestly, "I'll pay off all the loans in five years," he stated, "it's no big deal," he said simply.

"But you HATE your new job," Kiva persisted, "you shouldn't HAVE to work at a job you hate."

"We all have to do something we hate at some point in life," Jamie said indifferently, "I'll just imagine this as another type of High School work," he joked but Kiva didn't laugh.

"So you're not giving us the mansion?" Kiva asked.

"You guys don't want it," Jamie said dismissively, "I'll just give it to someone who does," he said.

"Yeah," Kiva said sadly, "I have Goat waiting outside so I'll just go now," she said knowing that her talk with him was just a waste of time.

"Tell Goat I said Hi," Jamie said as Kiva rose to her feet, "bye Kiva," he added but didn't look at her.

"Goodbye Jamie," Kiva said softly and left the bar.

End Chapter 7

Reggae: Well I updated. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And **YES**! MEGAS XLR has FINALLY been added to the cartoon list! Yay!


	8. Chapter 8: More Problems

Chapter 8: More Problems

(Two months Later)

Jamie sat on the lawn of the huge mansion he had bought originally for Coop and Kiva. Debbie (Miss Francis) had suggested nearly two months ago that instead of selling the mansion, he should make it into a physical therapy centre for persons recovering or disabled as a result of car or any other accidents. It was g**enius**! Barely a week after opening and advertising, it had persons coming from all around. Jamie soon had **more **than enough money to pay off **most** of his debt and was able to lessen the time he had to work at his new cursed job by **half**. He was definitely happier **now **than he usually was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked and Jamie jumped, "it's only me silly."

Jamie laughed when he realized that it was Debbie Francis, his new girlfriend.

"Hey Deb," Jamie said as she sat next to him, "how have you been?" he asked.

"Well I now live in a mansion, have a **fabulous** boyfriend, and help around **here** as well as at the hospital," Debbie listed, "pretty tiring," she said with a fake yawn.

"Hey!" Jamie cried.

"Just teasing," Debbie said and gave him a playful shove, "I saw Coop today," she said and Jamie's face became hardened, "he's recovering well and ummm."

"Ummm what?" Jamie asked coldly.

"He wants to see you," Debbie said in a small voice, "I told him yes," she added.

"You did **what**!" Jamie exploded, "I've been staying** away** unless I contact them by phone for a **good **reason," he told her harshly, "how could **you** say yes?" he demanded.

"They feel **really** bad Jamie," Debbie said desperately, "they just want to talk to you," she coaxed.

"About how **smart** I am, I bet," Jamie muttered.

"Don't **be **like that Jamie," Debbie said with disappointment.

"Hey," Jamie said firmly, "don't go** Kiva** on me," he added.

"**Excuse me**!" Debbie exploded, "go **Kiva**?" she demanded angrily.

"I didn't **mean it** that way!" Jamie cried as Debbie rose to her feet, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is for the **birds**!" Debbie spat and stormed off.

All Jamie could do was watch his five foot six (inches) girlfriend storm off angrily. Her light brown her blew wildly behind her as the sun shone on her tanned Caucasian skin while she was in her pink blouse, white pleated skirt and pink flip-flops.

Oh Shit! Now I'm going to **have** to see Coop now. That's the **only **thing that will stop her from being **this** mad at me. Women. (Jamie's thoughts)

* * *

(2 Hours Later at 1pm)

Jamieentered the hospital and headed straight for Coop's room. But when he stepped in he noticed that someone else was in it. Kiva was sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

Jamie ran to her and checked her pulse. It was pretty weak.

"Doctor!" Jamie cried and soon a doctor passing by entered, "she needs medical attention!" he shouted and the doctor gasped upon seeing Kiva, "get some help and stop **catching flies**!" he cried and the doctor nodded and hurried to get more help.

"Kiva I'm so sorry," Jamie whispered as he propped her head into his lap and rocked her gently, "**please** be okay," he begged.

Soon several doctors hurried in and Kiva was soon placed on a stretcher and taken in the direction of ICU.

Jamie sat in the room with his head in his hands. Half an hour later Coop returned.

"You," Coop said hatefully and Jamie looked up, "this is **all **your fault."

"What?" Jamie asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Kiva's been stressed out because **you've** been so angry at us!" Coop exploded, "now she's in the ICU along with the baby!" he shouted.

"The baby?" Jamie asked his thoughts still flustered over finding Kiva unconscious, "Oh God," he said in realization, "is the baby going to be alright?" he asked urgently.

"For your sake," Coop said slowly, "you better pray nothing **bad **happens," he snarled, "are you still by the door Nurse Betty?" he asked.

"Yes," Nurse Betty responded.

"Please escort Jamie out for me?" Coop asked formally.

"With pleasure," Nurse Betty said and entered the room, "**get out**!" she screamed angrily at Jamie.

Jamie simply nodded and obeyed.

End Chapter 8

Reggae: Yeah it's short, and as for this abrupt new problem, you should **know** how abrupt I am by now. Remember how **sudden** (and unexpected) Coop's accident was? Please Review and thanks to all those who've **reviewed** this far.


	9. Chapter 9: A Silver Lining

Chapter 9: A Silver Lining

(Three Days Later)

Coop watched Kiva's vitals on the small screen. They were steady but still not good for someone who was pregnant. The doctors had told him that.

"Kiva," Coop whispered, "I wish I could hold your hand, brush my fingers through your hair," he breathed, "just touch you."

He couldn't believe that this had happened. After everything else that has happened to mess his life up, this had to be the worst. The possibility of losing both Kiva and the baby. He had been coming in everyday willing her to stir, to show some kind of physical movement. But each day she remained still as a piece of board. Not a twitch of a hand, not the flicker of an eyelid. She was totally still and he hated it. The exemption was the fact that her chest moved slightly upwards and downwards each time she breathed in and out. But that didn't matter to him. He had seem people in twenty year comas be able to do that. What he wanted was a sign that she could move. A sign that she could hear him. A sign that would tell him that she'd wake up.

You HAVE to wake up Kiva. I can't imagine my life without you. We've been through too much for you to leave me alone now. And think of the baby. It needs a mother and a father. Please wake up Kiva, I can't live my life alone. (Coop's thoughts)

"She's still unconscious huh?" Nurse Betty asked as she entered the room.

"Yes," Coop responded.

"I'm sorry," Nurse Betty told him.

"Thank You," Coop said.

"Um, are you okay?" Nurse Betty asked.

"Not really," Coop admitted, "I've been rather stressed lately.

"That's understandable," Nurse Betty stated.

"If only …." Coop started to say.

"There's nothing you could've done Coop," Nurse Betty interrupted, "she was stressed and her body just…couldn't take it," she told him.

"Part of it is thanks to that Jamie," Coop said hatefully.

"You can't blame Jamie for everything," Nurse Betty said suddenly, "I'm mad at him too but this conflict between you two just might also be stressing Kiva out," she told Coop, "she really seems to want you two to be friends again."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Coop muttered.

"Well you have to decide what's more important," Nurse Betty said firmly, "a squabble or the health of your wife," she said, "Coop, she's not in very good shape," she reminded him softly.

"Do you think she's going to die?" Coop asked in a choked voice.

"I don't know Coop," Nurse Betty responded, "I hope that she doesn't," she added.

"Me too," Coop whispered, "me too."

* * *

(Later at 7pm)

Jamie sat at the country club drinking a martini. It had now been two days since Debbie told him it was over and left the mansion to return to her apartment close to the hospital. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello," Jamie said emotionlessly.

"Hey Jamie," Kiva responded hoarsely.

"Kiva!" Jamie cried and several persons turned to look at him, "sorry," he apologized, "is that really you?" he whispered to the caller.

"Yeah," Kiva said, "I've been up for three hours now."

"That's great," Jamie said happily, "how's the baby?" he asked carefully.

"They're going to do some detailed tests but basically my baby's okay," Kiva said softly, "Jamie," she said, "please don't be angry about the mansion?" she pleaded.

"I don't care about the mansion," Jamie told her, "I care about you," he said firmly.

"Thank You," Kiva whispered tearfully.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Kiva," Jamie said.

"Me too," Kiva said, "I heard about Debbie," she said suddenly.

"It was probably for the best," Jamie said with a shrug, "I'm more into the dating game than the going steady game anyway," he told Kiva, "plus she wants one of those really nice and always forgiving guys," he said, "I'm not one of those, I'm just a good person," he said frankly.

"Will Coop and you ever be friends again Jamie?" Kiva asked him.

"No," Jamie said honestly, "but that's no reason for us not to be civil to each other," he continued, "but we'll always be friends Kiva," he added.

"Yeah," Kiva said hoarsely, "um, will you please speak to Coop?" she asked him.

"Kiva," Jamie said disapprovingly.

"Please?" Kiva begged.

"Alright," Jamie agreed partially because he didn't want to upset Kiva.

"Hello," Coop said formally.

"Hi," Jamie responded.

"So you and Debbie getting back together?" Coop asked.

"No," Jamie told him.

"Oh," Coop said, "so um, how do you think we'll become friends again?" he asked Jamie.

"No Coop, I don't," Jamie said frankly, "but we can be civil to each other," he added, "for both Kiva and our own sakes."

"Yeah," Coop agreed, "so how's your job?" he asked.

"Things have gotten better," Jamie said, "I don't hate it as much now and I've personally paid off a large amount of my debt," he told Coop.

"Thank you for everything," Coop said suddenly and Jamie was taken a back.

"Uh, your welcome Coop," Jamie said carefully, "well I guess this is good bye."

"Do you know what our real problem was Jamie?" Coop asked, "the problem that caused our friendship to end and for so many to go wrong or right in our lives afterwards?"

"No," Jamie said honestly, "that's **the problem** Coop," he said, "we just don't know what the real problem is."

The End

Reggae: WTF! I bet that's what a lot of readers are thinking right now. Well quite frankly I just can't continue this story. I've lost interest and I just want it done. Thank for all those who've read and review this story. I appreciate it.

Story: The Problem

Posted: August 23, 2004

Completed: September 29, 2005


End file.
